erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Female contestants and Alejandro
This article focuses on the interactions between the female contestants and Alejandro. Overview me of the females immediately hug Alejandro "for warmth."]] Throughout the course of Total Drama World Tour, most of the female contestants became noticeably attracted to Alejandro, and are pleased with him constantly showing off his good looks and masculine charms. However, these attractions are almost completely one-sided on the girls' side, as Alejandro is not attracted to any of them except Heather. He deliberately uses his looks and charms to deceive them in order to advance himself further into the competition. This is similar to Justin's tactics in Total Drama Action, with the differences being that Alejandro's tactics are much more everlasting, effective, and aimed more at the females than anyone else, as he uses his charm and compliments rather than a simple physical attraction. As a result of this, he has caused a great deal of eliminations throughout Total Drama World Tour. Beth Beth never met Alejandro since she did not compete for Total Drama World Tour and thus, was not attracted to him. She also knows of Alejandro being evil as he caused Bridgette to get her tongue stuck to a pole. In Hawaiian Punch, she is seen glaring at Alejandro when he hits Cody off of the raft. She then cheers for Heather when she defeats Alejandro in Heather's ending. Blaineley Although they never interact during Blaineley's two episodes competing on the show, she comments on Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water how Alejandro was "so hot." In Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, Blaineley shows footage of Alejandro to embarrass Bridgette and obtain more funds to get the Total Drama Jumbo Jet back in the air. Already annoyed by her, Geoff and Bridgette are further instigated when Blaineley refers to Alejandro as "Fabulandro." While passing the footage, Blaineley seems interested in a clip of Alejandro without his shirt and with his hair in a ponytail. In Niagara Brawls, Blaineley was mad that Heather took Alejandro for herself in the challenge, likely because she wanted to be with him. However, in Chinese Fake-Out, Alejandro voted for Blaineley. Bridgette Despite her relationship with Geoff, Bridgette finds herself frequently falling for Alejandro's charming ways during Total Drama World Tour. In these instances, she is quick to remind herself that she has a boyfriend, albeit with more and more skepticism as her interactions with Alejandro continue. Over time, Bridgette begins to fall for him, which causes her elimination and eventually sparks a conflict between the two. Courtney .]] In the beginning of Total Drama World Tour, Courtney appeared to be one of the few female contestants immune to Alejandro's charm. Courtney does not show any signs of attraction towards Alejandro until Picnic at Hanging Dork. However, in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Alejandro tries to flirt with Courtney, although she rejects him by stating she has a boyfriend, so Alejandro countered with calling Duncan a quitter who didn't deserve her. Courtney quickly ignores this comment because she still has feelings for Duncan at this time in the competition. However, this changes after she learns of Duncan and Gwen's kiss in Greece's Pieces. In Total Drama All-Stars, however, it is revealed that Courtney and Alejandro kissed. Courtney has developed new feelings for him. She's starting to hate him just as much as everyone else. Erin Eva Much like Beth, Eva never met Alejandro and thus, did not fall for him. Eva was also angry at Alejandro for what he did to Bridgette in the Yukon. Eva glares at Alejandro, along with everyone else, when Alejandro knocks Cody off of the platform in Hawaiian Punch. She cheers for Heather when she defeats Alejandro in Heather's ending, proving that she would rather have Heather win. Gwen Originally, there is little to no interaction between the two, as Gwen appears to be completely immune to his charms. In Jamaica Me Sweat, Alejandro dives into the water to save Gwen when he sees that she is being severely electrocuted by three eels. He manages to pull her out of the water and carry her to the shore, but due to her semi-unconscious state, she shows no reaction to Alejandro saving her. Howeve, in Evil Dread, Gwen shows a little attraction towards Alejandro after he compliments her saying that she is "wise" as her skin is "translucent.". In the confessional, she started daydreaming about his eyes despite knowing him being "evil." In Saving Private Leechball, Alejandro wants to be aligned with Gwen, just like Heather and Jo. When Duncan refuses to do anything to a glaring Courtney, Alejandro tries to get on Gwen's good side, saying he would not stop until everyone was looking at her beauty. Throughout the episode, Alejandro agrees with Gwen that the team must work together. Heather Heather is the first contestant in Total Drama World Tour to suspect that Alejandro has ulterior motives. Despite this, Heather shows a mild attraction to him at times. Oddly, Heather is the only one Alejandro feels an actual attraction for. Over the series, it has become so obvious that everyone is aware of it, even though the two of them deny it constantly. In Total Drama All-Stars, they start out the same, but in the last episode, Heather and Alejandro confirm their relationship. Izzy .]] Even though Izzy has a boyfriend at the time, she appears to be falling for Alejandro. Izzy says "Wowie" when she meets Alejandro in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1 when he helps her up off the ground. Izzy admires Alejandro as he hugs his panda bear in Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan. In Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Izzy (along with Leshawna and Lindsay) cuddles with Alejandro for warmth. Alejandro shows no concern when Izzy is taken from the competition due to injury in Jamaica Me Sweat. In Hawaiian Punch Izzy glares at Alejandro for eliminating Cody. In Heather's ending of Hawaiian Punch, she cheers when Heather defeated him after kicking him in the groin. Katie and Sadie Despite having not met him prior to Hawaiian Punch and having prior knowledge of him being evil, Katie and Sadie choose to side with Alejandro along with Tyler, Lindsay and Courtney. The two of them are obliviously attracted to him as Katie is staring at him with a dreamy expression while Sadie calls him "Ale-hunk-dro." However, the two of them glare at him when he nearly kills Cody. Sadie is then moved by Alejandro and Heather's kiss near the end of the episode. Kotone Leshawna Leshawna's attraction to Alejandro begins in Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan. He saved her from falling out of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet when a hole broke through the wall. Harold, Leshawna's former flame, didn't seem to mind Leshawna flirting with Alejandro, despite DJ teasing him. Later on in the episode, Leshawna is shown with Izzy, Lindsay and Bridgette cooing over Alejandro's paternal skills when he charms a panda bear. Leshawna's feelings for Alejandro cause her to be even more unimpressed with Harold as the episode goes on. In Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Leshawna cuddles with Alejandro for warmth, along with Izzy and Lindsay. In Slap Slap Revolution, Alejandro begins to compliment Leshawna, a trick she falls for. Despite Heather's warning that Alejandro is not who he seems, Leshawna still falls for him, saying that anyone Heather can't stand the fact that he must be alright. Alejandro then gets Leshawna eliminated due to her over-confidence. When Leshawna is about to take the Drop of Shame, she grabs onto the doorway and manages to hang on. Alejandro was hiding behind one of the large tiki statues and then pushes her off after blowing her a kiss. Only then does she finally realize that he is evil. In Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, Leshawna appears as a guest in this episode where she expresses her anger at Alejandro after he got her eliminated from the show, stating that she even hates him more than Heather. She later performs her own song Sisters as a way to get revenge at him. In Awwwwww, Drumheller, Alejandro uses Leshawna as an example in This Is How We Will End It as to why he should not help Heather. Leshawna vocally makes her opinions of Alejandro known in Hawaiian Punch, saying both Alejandro and Heather are going down, then challenging either one of them to pick her for their team. Lindsay .]] Lindsay's attraction to Alejandro caused issues in her relationship with Tyler in the first episode of Total Drama World Tour. Alejandro and Lindsay flirt on the plane in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1 when he points out that the winner's cabin is the true place for ladies (she took some time to understand that he was referring to her) and then go on to work together in the challenge. Tyler becomes incredibly jealous of Lindsay's attraction to Alejandro. When he desperately tries to win her attention, she mistakes his name with Alejandro's. Alejandro reminds her that his name is Alejandro and she giggles, saying that she could say his name all day. During Come Fly With Us, Lindsay, along with Bridgette, sing in the winner's cabin, and Alejandro appears from behind Lindsay's chair and starts singing as well. He helps them get down from the seats, causing both girls to blush and giggle, as he gives an evil look to the camera. Lindsay also calls him "the super cutest mountain goat in the world" when he is climbing the pyramids in Egypt. Alejandro helps her up the Pyramid, along with Bridgette. After making it to the top, they follow Bridgette's plan to surf down the top of it and they succeed with this, Lindsay climbing onto Bridgette's shoulder while Alejandro holds her weight. They are the second group to reach the finish line and Alejandro tells the ladies to go before him. This ends up putting Alejandro and the girls on different teams. In Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Lindsay is first seen giggling over and watching Alejandro whilst on the plane, flying to Japan. During Before We Die, Alejandro is shown to be holding hands with Lindsay at two different points of the song. Lindsay coos when she sees Alejandro cuddling his panda bear, Ting Ting. In Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Lindsay (along with Leshawna and Izzy) cuddles with Alejandro for warmth. In Broadway, Baby!, Alejandro "smuggles" candy from first class and gives some chocolate to Lindsay. Lindsay declines at first, saying she might get an outbreak, but then happily accepts once she realizes what kind of chocolate it is and eats it quickly. They are seen together later when the boat drops from the plane. In Can't Help Falling in Louvre, Alejandro makes fun of Lindsay when she states that she remembers Tyler differently in her head, saying that "everything looks different in her head." In Rapa Phooey!, when searching for eggs inside the rock heads of the eliminated contestants, Alejandro says he wish he could find something useful inside Lindsay's head, but there's nothing (except air). In Hawaiian Style, Lindsay is one of the only five people to take Alejandro's side, and show little to no enmity towards Alejandro whatsoever, suggesting that Alejandro still holds some control over her. In Hawaiian Punch, Lindsay, along with everyone else (except for Courtney) glared at Alejandro when he almost killed Cody. Since Tyler wasn't able to help Alejandro in the final challenge, she decided to help him instead, along with Courtney. However, she abandons them when Cody tells her there is a shopping mall near by. In Heroes vs. Villains, Lindsay was surprised to see Alejandro back in the competito. She asked him when he got there, to which Alejandro replied that he all there all this time. Megumi Shana Sierra Alejandro and Sierra are newcomers to the competition during Total Drama World Tour. Unlike the other girls, Sierra outright despises Alejandro from the start, and is the one of the few females to never fall for his charm. The two are initially put on the same team, but Sierra immediately switched teams early on to be with Cody. After the merge, the conflict intensifies as Alejandro attempts to break the bonds between her and Cody. Trivia *This is one of only two relationships in the show's history that is one contestant with an entire gender. The other being between Ezekiel and the female contestants of the first three seasons. *With the sole exception of Heather, every female that participated in the third season who was attracted to Alejandro either is or was in a relationship with someone else. **Coincidentally, Heather was in a relationship with him. *Alejandro is one out of only two people to have multiple people attracted to him, the other being Justin. However, there are many differences between his relationship with others and Justin's relationship with others; Alejandro focuses more on the females rather than everyone (like Justin), Alejandro's tactics are much more effective and cause more eliminations, and he uses charms, politeness, and compliments in addition to simple physical attraction. *The only female contestants who are not (or have been) attracted to Alejandro are Sierra, Beth, and Eva. See also Category:Attractions Category:Interaction Category:Everyone attractions Category:Everyone interactions